How it all Began
by Fictionalwriter56
Summary: winry catches ed doing...something and lets leave it there LEMON


How It All Began

_So basically its about ed and winry...and am winry catches ed and it goes on from there_

_Sorry for the bad summary..ENJOY. Lemon_

Like any other time ed went to resimbool he watched his mechanic slave over his arm (which he always broke MANY times) He was always greatfull that she always did a good job but not only that it felt right when it was course while he was watching her he had a devilish smile on him which his brother noticed "Brother are you ok?" he asked while smirking though he new what he was going to say "Huh, yeah just thinking" said Ed as he blushed and turned away "Shit, I need to be more discret" he thought while taking one more glance at winry.

She was covered in oil and her tongue sticking out in concentration, suddenly he grew INCREDIBLY hard! Ed became very uncomfertable "Am...I am going fro a walk" he huffed in frustration "Wait Ed your arm is almost done!" Winry yelled after him but he was alredy out the door even though Ed had herd Winry yell after him he kept looked down at his pants "Damn it..." He said to himself with a sigh...if only he could tell her how he acutally felt.

Ed walked to his old home and sat behind the tree where knowone would find unbuttoned his pants and removed them aswell as his breifs and sighed he wouldnt take that long so knowbody would come looking fro went looking for him as she needed to reatattach his arm (to see if she needed to make ajustments) went where she would usually find him like his mothers grave or the tree they usually hung out at but she couldnt find him evenrtually she went where she didnt think she would find him his old home...Winry was looking around remebering some of the times she went to there house when she herd a moun from somewhere she jumped at the sound "did someone say my name?" she thought to herself then she herd it again the low husky was Ed's voice...she looked around to see if she could see him, she saw him with his pant off leaning up against the tree panting, seat dripping off his forhead..she was shocked there was infront of her was Ed pleasuring himself saying her blushed but realised he could see her if he just lifted his just slowly backed away without making a sound and walked back to the house blushing and giggling the whole way she got back to the house Al noticed she was acting strange "Did you find brother?" he asked with a worried look "What? No I didnt find him, he will come back in his own time!" she barked at him. Al was taken back by Winry sudden anger "Sorry just wondering if u saw him, are you ok winry?" he asked as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shouders, Winry just shrugged off Al's hands "Yeah why wouldnt I be?" she said a bit too quick "No reason you just seem off thats all" he replied. Winry looked at him with sorrow in her eyes "sorry Al I'm just tired thats all" she lied and went into her room almost slamming the door behind Pinako jumped when she herd the slam of the door as she entered the room "Whats her porblem? Do you know Al?" Al looked at Pinako with a confused expression "I dont know actually Granny, you ready to go to the town for groceries?" with a nod they both head out the door with Den following close behind.

Ed returned home to find knowone there he called around to see if there was anyone home "GRANNY! AL! WINRY! ANYONE THERE?" not getting anything back Ed plopped himself on the couch "I'm probably going to take a snooz seems knowones here" he said when a noise came from upstairs "Ed? Is that you?" said a sleepy Winry after wakeing up from her nap "Yeah! I thought knowone was home"he replied smiling as he saw her come down stairs with a eyes grew wide as she woke up more "I...I went looking for you earlier.." Ed's eyes grew wide almost as much as Winrys had become "Really? Sorry, where did you look?" Winry looked away in a blush "Well your moms grave, The tree and and...your old house" Ed stood up a huffed "Well DAMN IT! You saw me so or herd me anyway...didnt you" Winry nodded as Ed's face went a bright crimson "Why didnt you say something Winry? JESUS CHRIST!" Ed went for the door, his hand was just on the handle when Winry grabbed his other hand "Dont go Ed please" Winry said in a shaky voice "But I...Winry" Ed said with a sigh he didnt know what to say -sorry I was pleasuring myself while saying your name- how is that an answer. Ed was thinking of what to say next and was getting frustrated when he felt a soft pair of lips of his, Ed didnt even resist letting the kiss happen. Winry pulled back blushing, when Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs and they were both greatfull that Al and Granny were both gone to the market.

Ed pulled Winry into a heartfelt kiss both exploring each others mouths as they holding onto each other almost for dear realised there was too much clotheing between them (as if they werent close enough alredy) Winry blushed as she saw how eager (and how skilled) Ed was at unhooking her nipped her a few times while he kissed nearly every inch of her "Damn it Winry why didnt this happen earlier" he said to her in a low husky tone, Winry mouned as he nipped her on the neck making Ed want more. Ed started playing with Winry's soft nipple, Winry making a moun as he decided it wasnt fair so she flipped them over (her on top) she kissed Ed while messing with the top of Ed's pants, she unbuttoned them with ease and slid them down aswell as his was taken back by how big it was! She wrapped her finger around his long hard shaft and began to move up and down slowly making Ed go beserk! Mouns was all you could hear from the room (currently Eds) she stopped before he reached the edge of his orgasm and they flipped over removing her skirt as it slipped down her legs kissing every part he could while doing so he went as far as her stomach and kept going. Winry gasped as she felt Ed's warm moist tongue explore her lower regions "E-Edward" was all Winry could say between the cries of pure bliss. Ed came up giving her another kiss letting her taste herself on his lips. Ed brought himself over Winry before entering her wet walls, cries of joy could be herd from both of them as Ed slipped in and out of her both in the mids of orgasms, at the edge of there orgasms they both yelled out in despiration "I love you!" before Ed collapesed on Winry both gasping for air, then they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Al and Granny came home later that evening "Al will you go get Winry, its time to get dinner ready" asked Granny Pinako smoking her pipe " sure Granny" replied Al with a smile as he ran upstairs, he knocked on Winrys door before entering "Winry it's almost time fo-" Al was shocked at the sight infront of him. The two blonds looked at Al with wide eyes "Um...we will be down in a sec Al" said the older brother to his younger shocked sibling, while Winry blushed and looked away from Al "No uhh...sorry I'll leave you too alone" said Al as he rushed out the door. Ed laughed nervously "at last now we dont have to tell him, right?" Winry nodded in agreement "Come on we need to go downstairs they probably need help with something" smiled Winry as they both got dressed and headed down stairs. Both feeling butterflies in there stomachs from what had just happened.

_This was both emabrassing and interesting to write :D_

_Hope you have enjoyed to some extent _

_Review ALWAYS wanted and thankies might add more to this in future_


End file.
